


The Cat, the Rebel, and the Bookstore

by CallistoTheMoon



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Human Catra (She-Ra), Jock Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Love Bites, Neck Kissing, Other, Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Punk Catra (She-Ra), Slow Burn, Trans Bow (She-Ra), Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallistoTheMoon/pseuds/CallistoTheMoon
Summary: Life couldn't be better for Adora Rashe. At just 21, she's accomplished more than she could ever imagine; a degree, friends, and she even owns her own bookstore. But nothing comes free, and Adora knows that better than anyone. To get where she is today, Adora had to struggle and make sacrifices. But she never dwells on the past. That is, until it comes and bites her right where it hurts. Ghosts from the past all of the sudden re-enter Adora's life in the worst way possible. Now she struggles to keep her store and her new life, while trying to atone for mistakes made a lifetime ago.Catra Weaver doesn't need anyone or anything. Never has, never will. Working as a thug for her foster mother in her multi-million contracting company is just a stepping stone to the rest of her life; when she can finally leave this dusty town and all its painful memories behind. When Catra is sent to scare the owner of a bookstore in a location her foster mother has been after for years, Catra is both horrified and intrigued to find her long lost friend.The two girls enter a battle of wits, centering around love, loss, pain and friendship. One thing is for certain: someone will break... And the results will change them forever.





	1. Another Day of Perfect

{Adora's POV}

I woke up before my alarm even went off. I do this all the time. I was just grateful that I'd gotten a decent amount of sleep. I sighed and looked at my clock. 4:45 AM. Eh, close enough to five. Besides, it's not like I'm getting back to sleep anytime soon. I slip out of bed and quickly shuck off my pajamas for a sweatshirt, gym shorts and sneakers. After some quick stretches, I threw my blonde hair in a ponytail and headed out the door.   
I always try to start my day off with a strict workout routine I came up with in high school when I was super into sports. 16 minute two mile run, followed by two minutes of straight push ups and crunches. It's minimum, but effective. 

I ran my usual route down the street and into the local park. As I ran down the path, I took a little time to appreciate the emptiness of the early morning. No one was around experience the squirrels and frogs. I reached the end of the path and dropped into a nearby grassy field to grind out the pushups. I was able to do 20 of those and 35 crunches. I fell back into the grass, ignoring the dew seeping through my sweatshirt.   
closed my eyes and breathed in the crisp, morning air deeply, zoning out to the melodic sounds of the cicadas and frogs harmonizing with their wind rushing through the dry leaves of nearby trees. 

I love fall... Everything about it. The smell, the vibe, the flavored coffees. 

Speaking of coffee... 

I pulled out my phone and glanced at the time. 5:20, okay, time to get it back to the store. I power walked and got back just in time to see a figure standing in front of the closed doors of the bookstore. I grinned at the familiar short frame as she turned to face me. 

"Hey Glim," I said, pulling my keys out of my pocket. 

"Adora! There you are, I was just about to text you," She tucked her phone into the pocket of her shorts. 

"Yeah, sorry I took a while on my run," I apologized as I opened the door for her. 

She waved her handi n dismissal and headed in, sighing.   
"It's fine, you're still way ahead of schedule," She looked at me suspiciously. "Let me guess, you didn't sleep again?" 

I shrugging and pulled off my sweatshirt, starting to head upstairs as Glimmer followed me. 

"It's not that I couldn't sleep, per say," I said, climbing up to the loft above the bookstore and heading to my room. "I just woke up before my alarm, that's all."

"Hm, okay. But I still say you should see my mom about..." 

I was already shaking my head as I peered at her perched on my bed through the body length mirror in my closet. 

"Glim, while I appreciate it, trust me. I don't need a shrink, even if it is your mom."

"Okayyyy," She said, flopping back on my bed, not sounding at all convinced. "But just remember if you ever change your mind..."

"I'll tell you. I promise," I smiled. Then quickly frowned as I looked in my closet. 

What to wear? I finally settled on a simple white T-shirt tucked into high-waisted mom jeans all topped off with a red blazer and dog tags. 

"Cuteee" Glimmer commented as we made our way back down stairs. 

"Thanks," I beamed as I got the coffee started. Glimmer pulled out the pastries and other goodies I made last night from the industrial oven in the kitchen. Soon, the whole bookstore smelled like rich coffee and muffins. I went around dusting off tables and straightening out beanbag chairs. 

"Time check!" Glimmer called out from the kitchen. 

I glanced at the clock. "Six o'clock! I'm opening up!"

I turned on the neon "OPEN!" sign, the familiar rush of excitement making me jittery. I don't think I'll ever get over that part. I mean, I'm a store owner. An entrepreneur. My own boss! I still remember buying this place when I was 21. It was just a dusty warehouse back then, and everyone thought I was crazy for it. But I worked in it every day, renovating and planning. 

I'd always known I wanted to be surrounded by books. Whether a librarian, a writer, it didn't matter. And now I had the best of both words. I could be surrounded by as many books as I wanted, I got to bring others joy, and I had some spare time to write my own stories. 

Glimmer came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands down her legs. She gave me a mock salute. 

"Pastries all here and accounted for, sergeant!" She said, clicking her heels together. 

"Nice work private," I said, saluting back and trying not to giggle. 

"Dis-missed!" 

Glimmer smiled. "Alright, see ya later, Adora. Gotta get to my real job," At this she rolled her eyes. But I knew she didn't mean it. She worked at her mom's therapist office as a secretary, just as Glimmer worked on her own masters in Child Psychology. The bookstore wasn't her real job, she just hung around here so much it almost seemed like it. 

I pulled out my phone and tapped a few buttons, connecting it on the Bluetooth. Soon enough, Florence and the Machine was spilling from the speakers placed around the store, and filling the area. 

The bell on the door ringed and I turned to see a middle aged man walk in. 

"Good morning, sir!" I said, going behind the counter, ready to start my day. 

The day was relatively busy, but nothing too crazy. I had my regulars come in for their morning coffee and bear claws. After school hours groups of students like to come in with their clubs and study groups, and I usually provide them with a free muffin or two. Or five. 

I reclined in my love seat behind the counter with my latest favorite sci fi during a slower hour. I heard the bell rings and looked up to see a familiar head of blue hair. 

"Hey Mermista," I greeted the frowning girl. 

"Sup Adora," Mermista said in her trademark bored voice. 

"How's it going?" I asked as she joined me behind the counter. She leaned against the display case and gave a tired smile. 

"Meh. Not much. I got an internship or whatever," 

I bolted up in my seat. "You did? That's great, Mermista!" 

She tried to hide her grin, but even her perfectly put-together bored valley girl personality couldn't hide the exciting shining in her eyes. 

"Yeah, it's at a Marine Biology Center by the ocean front. Not much, just a few hours every day. Chances for scholarships. Stepping stones to my dream career. No big." 

My grin seemed to split my face in half. "I'm so proud!" I trapped her in a big bear hug, lifting her up just a little. 

"Whoa whoa whoa!" She yelped and I laughed and put her down. 

"Have you told Hawk?" I asked. 

She snorted. "Nah, I told him that we " Needed to talk", then left him hanging."

I choked back a laugh. "Mermista! That's so cruel!" She shrugged and grinned. "He loves it,"

I shook my head. "Someday that boy is gonna duel you,"

"And I would win," She retorted. 

I laughed and nodded. I love Hawk, but the man is simply too flighty to actually fight anyone. Also, he loves Mermista too much, I doubt he'd ever fight back. Not that we're condoning abuse if it's a woman doing it, of course. 

“Anywaayyy, I just came by to tell you that and remind you that we're meeting up at Mystacore drinks later, per Perfuma's orders. She told me to tell you that if you bailed, she'd personally kick your ass,"

I smiled. Perfuma is the sweetest person you'll ever meet, but she could also be commanding and, to be honest, a little scary sometimes. 

"Tell her that I'll be there," I laughed. 

"What? I can't hear you!" Mermista called dramatically as she started to walk away. "Whatever you're saying, I suggest you text it to Perfuma yourself. Okay, bye Adora!" She was gone before I could say my goodbyes. I chuckled and picked up my cell. 

The bell ringed again, and I looked up, expecting to see Mermista again, but it was a tall dude in a suit and shades, which was kinda odd for October. 

"Hello sir! Welcome to Bookworms and Jitterbugs!" I greeted him with a friendly smile. 

The man just nodded, barely acknowledging me. He took off his shade to reveal squinty eyes. He scanned the store up and down and sideways. 

"Ummm, can I help you find something?" I said, struggling to keep the lightness in my voice. He was really giving the creeps for some reason. 

He suddenly looked at me. 

"Yes, actually. Where is the owner of this establishment?" He said cooly. 

"That would be me," I said walking from behind the counter. 

He looked me up and down then met my eyes again. 

"My name is Gob Smalle, and I'm here to talk to you about a business opportunity that I feel you'll find very interesting."

"Oh, um, okay," I blinked in surprise. "Why don't we sit down to talk, Mr. Smalle?" 

We sat at the nearest table, him pulling out some papers from his briefcase. 

"So, Miss... Rashe is it?"

"That's right,"

"Miss Rashe. My employer has a wonderful opportunity for you that I think you'll see the value in, because I take you to be an extremely savvy young woman, and I know you'll make the right choice."

I kept my face neutral. Something about how he was buttering me up didn't sit right with me. 

He cleared his throat. "I work for a organization that works to make out good city better through property reconstruction. We take land from… more unsuccessful businesses and repurpose the land in the interest of the city and it’s citizens. For a very agreeable price, of course,”

“Sorry, I’m not sure I understand,” I said, keeping my voice low. “Unsuccessful? Repurpose? Are you trying to buy my store?”

He let out a small, awkward chuckle. “Well, Miss Rashe, it’s no secret that sales at your lovely establishment have been dropping lately. And with the economy the way it is today… Well, I’m not sure you’d want to risk… whatever may happen if you don’t consider my offer. Life is very unpredictable, you know,”

“Are you threatening me, Mr. Smalle?” I said, my voice saccharine sweet.

He laughed in a way that made me think I was spot on. “Not at all, Miss Rashe! I am simply warning you of something that I’ve seen happen to countless businesses before you who were reluctant on taking up my employers offer,”

“And who, exactly, is your employer,” I said through gritted teeth.

He pulled a small card out of his breast pocket and handed it to me.

My heart dropped to the floor when I read the name. Weaver Contracting Corporation. 

I let out a sardonic chuckle. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Smalle, but I really have to refuse,”

The plastic smile on his face stiffened. “Are you sure about this, Miss Rashe. Once I step out of this store, there will be no going back,”

When I held his stare, he sighed, then reached into his pocket again. “Maybe this will convince you,” He said, handing me another little slip of paper. 

I snatched it out of his hand and unfolded it. Written on it was a number; $15,000.

“W-what is this?”

“The price my employer is willing to pay for your store. Now, I presume, you see the value in taking the offer?”

I swallowed and shook my head, handing the paper back to Smalle.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Smalle. But this is my store, and I worked hard for it. I’m not going to give it up at the first sign of a little money.”

Smalle smiled disappointedly and stood up. “Ms. Weaver isn’t going to give up that easily, Adora,” He warned. His sudden use of my first name enraged me for some reason. It was like he was talking down to me.

I stood up too. “Well you can tell Shadow Weaver that I won’t give up that easily either,” I shot back. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have other customers to attend to,”

Smalle chuckled sardonically. “You haven’t heard the last of me or Ms. Weaver,”

“Yeah, I’m sure I haven’t,” I snapped as he walked out. 

I watched as he walked out the door and into his sleek mustang. I let out a breath when he finally sped away. I looked back down at the business card and thinned my lips. My heart pounded with anger and confusion. 

Why now? I’ve been away for two years, why the hell is she coming after me now? I ripped the card in half and threw it in the trash. 

The rest of the day flew by uneventfully, but I was distracted by Smalle and Weaver all day. When I closed the store, I glanced at my phone for the time and cringed. I had an hour to get ready and meet the others for drinks. 

I headed upstairs and quickly freshened up, washing my face and putting on extra layers of chapstick for good measure. I let my hair out and combed my fingers through it a couple times, making a mental note that my undercut was growing out and I needed to get it trimmed. 

I hopped into Georgina, my red pickup, and drove downtown to Mystacore. I walked into the dim bar and scanned the crowd for my friends. The air was permeated with the aroma of sizzling steaks and fries. People were all around, drinking and laughing or enjoying the electro pop playing over the speaker. I finally spotted them sitting in a booth. I made my way over, avoiding a robust table filled with loud laughter. 

“Hey Adora!” A perky voice penetrated the roar of the bar. A girl with olive skin and long blonde hair was waving wildly in my direction. 

“Hey Perfuma,” I said, grinning as I slid in  the booth next to Glimmer. 

Mermista and Hawk were engage in an intimate conversation, Netossa was lounging with Spinerella cuddled up next to her. I didn’t know them that well, but they seemed nice. 

I looked around. “Where’s Bow?”

“He’ll be here in a second, he was held up in traffic,” Glimmer said, typing something furiously on her phone. I assumed she was texting Bow to hurry up and get his ass over here.

A waitress in a trendy outfit of shorts with fishnet stockings underneath and the bar’s uniform t-shirt with the sleeves cut off approached the table. 

“Hi my name is Ari, I’ll be taking your order today. Can I get y’all something to drink?” She said in a sweet voice.

Everyone went around the table and ordered their drinks. 

“And what about you?” Ari said to me, leaning down slightly.

“Just a coke, thanks,”  I said, smiling.

“Coming right up, sweetheart,” She said, touching my shoulder and winking.

As she walked away, Glimmer started squealing quietly.

“Ohhhhh! That waitress was totally hitting on you!”

“What? No she wasn’t, she was taking my order. Which is her job,” I argued.

Glimmer rolled her eyes. “Adora, it was so obvious. Mermista? Help me out here,” 

Mermista looked up from Hawk. “Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, totally. Whatever you say,”

Glimmer scoffed and rolled her eyes again. “Anyway, Adora. You should get her number! Put yourself out there!” 

I chuckled. “Glimm, I don’t have time to put myself out there. Between the store and Shadow Weaver…”

“What?!” Glimmer screeched.

I cringed. “Oh, right, I gotta catch you up.”

I told the table about my talk with Smalle today, and the discovery that Weaver was apparently after my store.

“But, why now?” Spinerella asked, looking worried.

“That’s exactly what I was wondering. But whatever Weaver’s planning, it can't be good,” I muttered darkly.

    “I dare that bitch to come close to you,” Glimmer said darkly, “I swear to everything, I’ll…”

    “Gimm, it’s okay,” I soothed, putting a hand on her shoulder. “There’s nothing you can do. I can handle Shadow Weaver myself,”

“Hey you guys!” A scratchy voice said from across the bar. We all turned our heads to see Bow making his way across the bar. When he reached our table, he frowned.

“Whoa, what’s up with the negative vibe?” He asked, sitting next to me.

Glimmer shook her head. “We’ll tell you later. But what took you so long?”

Bow broke out a blinding grin that seemed to split his face in half. “Welll, I didn’t want to tell you guys yet, just in case it didn’t happen, but I was at the doctors today,”

“What?! Why? Are you okay??” Perfuma interjected, a panicked look on her face. 

Bow laughed. “Yeah, I’m great actually. I was at the doctor because I was getting consulted on top surgery. The doctor said I’m ready! I scheduled to go in next month!”

The table erupted in “Congratulations!” and “Oh my god that's so great!”. Bow was grinning like a madman as we all got up to hug him. 

“What’s going on over here?” A perky voice asked. I turned to see Glimmer’s aunt, and owner of Mystacore, Castaspella approach our table with her wife, Kamill in tow. 

“Hey Castaspella!” Bow greeted. “I was just telling everyone how I was just approved by my doctor to go in for top surgery!”

Castaspella put a hand up to her mouth delicately and gasped. 

“Bow! Oh my goodness, that’s great! I can't believe it! I’ll knit you a new sweater to celebrate, one that’ll be more fit for your new shape!”

“Auntie Castaspella, I’m sure Bow doesn’t want another sweater,” Glimmer said, laughing nervously. She was always like that near Bow. One second she’s completely at ease, and the next, she gets self conscious about the littlest things.

“Nonsense!” Bow said happily. “I love all the sweaters your aunt gives me,”

“See, Glimmy?” Castaspella said, almost triumphant. “Bow loves my sweaters,”

I laughed as Glimmer blushed in embarrassment.

“Well, anyways,” Castaspella sighed. “Kamill and I have to go, we’re late for a party. Tell Rodge that the first round is on me!”

There was a chorus of thank you’s and bye’s as Castaspella and Kamill walked away.

The rest of the night was jovial, as we celebrated Bow’s amazing news. It was a relief to get my mind off the days events, and I didn’t even think of Weaver until I’d gotten back to Georgina. Perfuma and I had made sure everyone got home safe in Ubers, since we were the only ones who didn’t drink. 

It was late by the time I was driving home, almost one in the morning. I knew I’d regret this tomorrow when I woke up, but I decided it was worth it. By the time I got back to the store, I could barely keep my eyes open. I climbed out of Georgina and locked her up. Some bushes about twelve feet away from me rustled and I jumped, whirling around. 

Calm down, I told myself. You’re paranoid from today.

I took a calming breath and headed inside. I trudged upstairs and collapsed into bed, my mind not even having time to worry about anything before it quieted with sleep.


	2. Another Day, Another Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra gets a babysitter and some disturbing news.

{Catra’s POV}

    “P-please,” The man begged pitifully. His eyes were wild, jumping from each member of my team, searching for any pity. There was none.  
     
I smirked and swiped my arm across the counter, sending the jars of preserves crashing to the ground. He winced almost comically at the symphony of glass shattering.   
     
“I-I’ll pay… Please, I’ll pay,” He sobbed as Lonnie smashed her bat down on some shelves, sending them tumbling down with a satisfying crack.  
     
“You should have said that when our employer first came to you with her generous offer,” I sneered. “Now it’ll be double.”  
      
The store owner blinked in disbelief. “I cant… I can't possibly pay that much! The damages you’ve caused, it’ll take all I have to repair them!”  
      
I shrugged and inspected my nails nonchalauntly. “Not my problem. Either pay Ms. Weaver, or sell your store. It’s that simple,” I looked around the store and my lips curled into a smile. “Ya know, you should clean this place up. It’s not a very sound business practice to have a messy store,”

We walked out of the destroyed store and into the crisp night air. I could hear the man's sobs fading into the background and felt a familiar pang in my chest. I shook my head to clear it. 

He should have just paid, then. I thought. They never pay, even when it's the best choice to just… comply. 

"Um, Catra?" My lookout, Kyle, said, interrupting my thought. "Weren't you a little, I don't know, hard on the guy? I mean, there's a difference between enforcing and straight up destroying,"

"Yeah, I agree with Squirt over here," Lonnie drawled. "We were only supposed to intimidate the guy, not completely destroy his business. What if he really can't pay now? This felt less like a job and more like… being a bully for the fun if it,"

My eyebrows furrowed in annoyance and I spun around on my heel. Anger rushed to my head, even as a little voice in my head told me they were right. 

"You don't like it?" I snarled, going toe to toe with Lonnie, "Then go find another job. But until then, I'M the leader of this team and I call the shots,"

She looked up at me, completely unfazed, which only served to make me angrier. 

"I'd be happy to," She retorted nonchalantly. "I'm just warning you, if you keep this up, soon Shadow Weaver's gonna wonder why less and less of her clients are able to pay after our enforcement." She shrugged. "But what do I know, right?"

And with that, she walked off. Kyle looked at me, then at Lonnie's figure walking away, looking torn. He eventually mouthed sorry to me and ran after her. My gaze shifted to Rogelio, our ever-silent bodyguard. He only lifted an eyebrow at me dubiously and walked after them.   
I scoffed. Whatever. They'll come back next time Weaver gets us a job. They always do. 

I jammed my hand into my pocket and pulled out that night's burner phone, clicking a button to call the only number saved. 

"Yes, what is it?" A gravelly voice answered.   
I cleared my throat and straightened my back, even though she couldn't see me. 

"Uh, just calling in to report the mission successful, ma'am," I said in the most official voice I could muster. 

"Ah, Catra." Shadow Weaver said in a bored voice. "I trust you didn't muck this one up too badly, then?"

I frowned. "No ma'am,"  
"Hm," She grunted. "We'll see about that. Where's the rest of your team?"  
"They… went home for the night,"  
"Very well. I want a full report by tomorrow as well as other miscellaneous paperwork that I've dropped off at your apartment. I am far too busy to get them done myself,"  
"... "  
"Catra? Did you hear me? Answer me,"

"Yes ma'am, I'll get right on it."  
She hung up on that, the dead line signal overpowering the rush in my head. 

I let out a small scream of frustration and slammed the phone into a telephone pole, smashing it into pieces in my hand. 

I let the destroyed phone fall onto the concrete and placed my head in my hands. My chest rose and fell with my ragged breaths. 

No matter what I do, she can never be happy. No matter what I succeed in, no matter how many times I've done what she asks of me, no questions asked, she's never satisfied. 

I took one last deep breath and swiped my palms down my face in an attempt to recollect myself. 

It doesn't matter, was my mantra as I walked down the barely illuminated sidewalk. Soon, you'll be out of here. Where Shadow Weaver can't get to you. You can forget your past. Go somewhere where it won't matter. 

The next day, I was to report to Weaver’s office at 0800, so naturally I overslept until 7:30 and had to rush to shower, eat breakfast and quickly throw on some clothes before I barreled out the door. I made it to the office at 8:01. I paused at Weaver’s door, taking a moment to breath and collect myself, before knocking politely. 

“Come in!” Her harsh voice said.

I walked in, forcing my body language to portray confidence and ease instead of the torrent of nerves that wrecked my stomach. I was never called for a private meeting with Weaver, so whatever this was about, it was big. 

“You’re late,” She snapped. Her stark black hair was up in a signature bun, and her green eyes piercing through my act. Shadow Weaver was one of those people who could have been beautiful, if not for years of hatred and generally being an awful person. And, of course, the scars that marred her right cheek.

I was about to make some witty remark when I noticed another presence in the room. A woman sitting in one of the chairs in front of Weaver’s oak desk. Though her short hair was stark white, her face was youthful and radiated warmth. Her paleness was offsetted by black lipstick and killer eyeliner. 

“Hi!” She said in the cheeriest voice ever. “I’m Scorpia,” She stood up and towered over me, holding out her hand, which was covered in red tattoos. 

“Catra,” I said simply, and turned back around to Weaver without shaking this Scorpia lady’s hand.

“Sorry, I was up late doing your chores last night,” I said to Weaver.

She didn’t acknowledge my quip, only motioned for me to sit down. I huffed and plopped down in the chair next to Scorpia, who beamed at me seemingly unmiffed at me blowing her off. 

“Catra, it’s come to my attention that you’ve been deliberately disobeying my orders and being reckless,”

I shot up from my slumped position. “Excuse me??”

She pulled out a stack of papers. 

“$3,000 worth of damages on the Kirnball property. $2,000 worth of product destroyed at the Pop & Pop Grocery. $5,000 damage at Kylie’s Donuts… Do I need to go on, or has my point gotten through that thick skull?”

The only sign of the boiling rage I felt inside was my nails scraping against the wooden armrests. I kept silent. Vowing to get revenge on Lonnie the second I got out of here.

Weaver folded her hands across the stack of papers and glared at me, though she wore a cold smile. 

“Catra, I have been very generous to you. Lenient, even. I took you in as my own when no one else would. I have given you every opportunity that life has offered, and how do you repay me?” She didn’t wait for my answer before leaning forward and continuing. “By costing me business with your foolhardy rampages.” She took a moment to straighten all the papers on her desk. “That’s why I’m assigning Scorpia to your team, as a moderator.”

“What?!” I screeched, snapping up. “Shadow Weaver, my team and I do not need a babysitter,” I looked over at Scorpia in contempt, who looked pretty uncomfortable about the whole thing. 

“Evidently you do,” She replied coolly, not even looking at me. “Scorpia will accompany your team to your next assignment and so on and write a full report back to me.”

She pulled out a file and threw it on the desk. "Here. Your next assignment. I'm sure you'll find this one.. . Very interesting,"

I snatched up the file and quickly skimmed through it. Some bookstore owner refusing to pay up. I snapped the file closed and glared at Weaver.

"That will be all, Catra," She sighed, waving me away with her hand.   
I started to storm out but she stopped me.

“Oh, and Catra?” She called. I turned on my heel and crossed my arms. “Disappoint me like this again, and you might not just find yourself out of a job, you’ll be out of a house and resources too,”

That gave me pause, but I straightened my shoulders and stalked out. I heard someone call after me

“Wait up!”

I turned around to see Scorpia rush after me. I rolled my eyes and kept going. She had the advantage of longer legs, though and caught up easily.

“Whew! You walk fast,” She said cheerfully.

“Uh-huh,” Was all I responded with and picked up my pace.   
“Hey wait!” She said and placed her hand on my shoulder to stop me. I whirled around, ready to throw hands but her warm smile stopped me for some reason. 

“I don’t want you to think of me as a babysitter,” She said when she was sure she had my attention. “That’s not what I’m here for. I’m sure Shadow Weaver has the utmost faith in you deep down, she just needs me to prove herself right! Think of me as another part of the team,”

I snorted in spite of myself. Geez, how can someone be in this business and still be so optimistic? But I shrugged. 

“Alright, probie. But there are some rules,"

She nodded eagerly and followed as I walked. 

"First off, I'm the leader here. No matter what 'special assignment' Shadow Weaver has you on, I'm still in charge."

"Uh huh, yep got it," She bobbed her head, taking my words to heart. 

"And secondly," I stopped in the middle of the parking lot to point a finger in her face, "Don't expect me to fall for this cheerful act and suddenly get buddy-buddy with you, spilling all my secrets. You're still a spy for Weaver, and I don't know you. Meaning I don't trust you,"

She gave me a blank stare before her lips slowly curved into a smile. "Aw, don't worry about me, Catra! I got a good feeling about you, and I just know that we're gonna be really close by the end of this. It's almost like we're soulmates!" She gave me a wide smile and patted my head and walked off to her car, leaving me with my finger still up, wondering what the fuck that was. 

What a weird girl, I thought, shaking my head and stalking to my motorcycle, tucking the file into the compartment under the seat. 

Whatever, I thought as I sped down the quiet street. I'll prove Weaver wrong, I'll prove all of them wrong. They see me as just dumb muscle. But they'll see that I'm so much more, and they'll have to eat their words. 

I got back my apartment in the crappy part of town and let out a sigh for no one to hear. I threw my helmet and keys on the kitchen island and plopped on the couch, pulling out the file to review. 

My eyes landed on three words that made the blood drain out of my face and my heart drop to my toes. 

Owner: Adora Rashe 

I plopped the file on my coffee table, my heart suddenly racing. 

A million thoughts raced through my brain at once, scrambling together into a giant, depressing, angry clusterfuck. 

Adora? As in... My Adora?? 

I covered my mouth with my hand. I thought she left? Would she remember me? Of course she would. Would she be happy to see me? I-

I violently shook my head. Stop it!   
She abandoned you, remember? All those years ago. 

She didn't even say goodbye... 

I closed the file before I spun too far out of control and raked my fingers through my wild hair. Why the hell is Weaver trying to take Adora's property? Why the hell would she assign me to enforce it?! Was this one of her mind games? A test? 

I stood up, pacing around my small living room. 

Okay Catra, calm down. It's just another job. Another property. Weaver gave this to you because she knows you're the best. And you are, do NOT let Adora get into your head again! You're stronger than that. 

I took a deep breath and let it out, my heart rate decreasing. This was just another job. 

I smiled to myself. 

And, hey, if I could get a little revenge in the process, that wouldn't be too bad, now would it?


	3. Life Imitates Art Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora gets a deadline and reveals more through her writing than she means to.

{Adora's POV}

 

Running is really hard. 

I'm trying to run my usual route, but I feel bloated and heavy. Each step takes what seems like hours, but I'm completely out of breath and exhausted. 

I should be doing something, but I can't remember what. I rack my brain, trying to remember, as I take another long, impossible step. 

Oh, I'm supposed to be running. 

Well, yeah. Duh. 

But, I think I'm supposed to be running from something. Then suddenly, it hits me. Literally. 

I'm shoved to the ground, but I'm not in the park anymore, suddenly I'm on a bed, my body is strapped down and I can't move an inch. I struggle ferociously, almost like something possessed me, but to no prevail. 

Two faceless doctors came in, and I tried to scream for them to help me, but I couldn't speak. They stood on either side of my bed, ignoring me and speaking in hushed whispers. 

"The doctor said she's a tough one," The nurse on my right whispers. 

"Do you think he can get her on track?" The other nurse asked. 

The first nurse shook her head. "I almost feel bad for the poor dear. It's a hard thing, being put in the path of the righteous,"

"Amen to that,"

I suddenly got my voice back in that moment. "Please!" I begged. "Please just let me go, you have the wrong person!"

They looked down at me, almost in disgust, looked at each other, then seemed to float out of the room. 

"No!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, tears streaming down my face in torrents. "I'm sorry! Please, come back!"

I woke up with a frenzied start, the words I'm sorry still lingering in my lips. My body was soaked with sweat and my throat and head hurt from dry sobbing and tears that never came. 

I pushed my tangled hair and sat up in my bed, still shaking. "Okay, it's okay," I mumbled to myself. "It's okay, it was just a dream. That's all,"

I looked at the clock. 3 A.M. I already knew I wasn't getting back to sleep. So I grabbed my phone from the nightstand, snuggled back into my blankets and watched YouTube until my alarm went off.

I opened up the shop, as usual, but I was so tired I could barely keep my eyes open. 

"You good?" Glimmer asked, taking a bite from her coffee roll. 

"Yeah, I just had a late night," I waved it off, opting out of telling her about my nightmare. I knew she'd just over think it and tell me that I needed to see someone and blah blah blah. 

She shrugged, taking my word for it, and stood up, brushing the crumbs from her jeans. "Alright, I should probably head for class,"

"Have fun," I teased as she collected her stuff. 

"Oh, yeah, I'll have fun listening to the sure to be pretentious as hell presentation Lindy has for us," She snorted and rolled her eyes. 

The morning went on as usual and I chugged down an ungodly amount of coffee until I felt like a person again. 

I was lounging in my comfy chair, catching up on some writing on my laptop, when a flash caught my eye. I looked up quickly, but all I saw was people and the occasional car rushing past. I shook my head. Must have been someone's watch or phone reflecting the light. 

My cell rang and I picked up absent-mindedly. 

"Hello?"

"Cherré! Where the hell have you been?!" A familiar voice yelled over the phone. 

"Sorry, sorry Ms. Hope," I cringed putting down my laptop. "I've been… busy,"

"Too busy for your agent whose put countless hours and late nights and sacrifices in for you?" She retorted with a touch of drama. 

Though I felt compelled to roll my eyes, I did feel guilty. I mean, I had been lowkey ignoring her calls. 

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "I guess I've just been a little… discouraged since the New York Times released their best sellers list,"

"Cherré, that was just your debut novel! And you did make the list, remember?"

"Yeah," I sighed again and flopped back into my chair. "I guess I was just expecting to be closer to the top,"

Ms. Hope let out a loud guffaw, "I'm sorry cherré, I don't mean to stomp on your dream, you're just so cute! It's very rare for an author to make top on any major best sellers list with their first novel, right?" 

I shook my head. "Yeah, I know. I don't know, I guess I've always been a perfectionist," I joked. 

Ms. Hope laughed. "You and me both, cher. Now, why I called. Please tell me you've been working on the first draft of your next masterpiece,"

I stared at my laptop screen, where I only had a jumble of unconnected ideas written. "Uhhh, yeah sure,"

She let out another drawn out sigh. "Adora, Adora, Adora. What am I going to do with you, cher? Well, just get it done in time for your due date. The world needs more She-Ra!" 

And with that, she hung up. I pulled my laptop closer to me and let out my own long sigh. 

She-Ra. The kick ass warrior heroine that starred in my debut YA novel. I guess you could call her my alter ego. I bet she wouldn't be so disheartened about her book not making number one. She'd probably be happy that it made the list at all. 

And I was happy. I guess I've always held myself up to a higher standard. And when I don't meet it, I don't know, I get really upset with myself. I shook my head, determined to focus. 

But something outside my store distracted me again. Another flash that I almost recognized, like a certain feature in someone's walk that I could place anywhere. But when I searched the pedestrian's faces, I didn't spot anyone I knew. I couldn't shake this feeling. Like I was being watched but also… like I was missing something important. 

I shook my head, chuckling to myself. You're being crazy, Adorable. Okay, where did I leave off last time? Oh, right. 

"She-Ra and her friends, Sparkle and Arrow, were about to face off with the evil Hive. 

The sun was setting, casting the world in an eerie orange glow. She-Ra almost felt as if she was transported to another world, but that was just wishful thinking. She turned to Sparkle who stood at attention, her eyes scanning the horizon diligently. 

"Our intel said they'd be here, but I don't see anything on my scanner," Arrow said, shaking the small tablet as if that would help it detect their inevitable enemy. 

"They'll be here," She-Ra said, "This is the Murmuring Forest, the Hive has been after it for ages."

Suddenly, the scanner beeped. "What in Infinita?" Arrow said under his breath, pressing the scanner a few times. 

"What is it?" 

"The scanner has picked up something, but… I have no idea what it is," 

She-Ra leaned down to peer at Arrow's tech, but Sparkle's panicked voice interrupted. 

"Guys! Look out!" 

They looked up just in time to see a missile rocketing straight towards them. Without thinking, She-Ra grabbed her friends in each arm and threw up her sword, willing it to turn into a shield to protect them. The missile hit the shield and exploded, sending the trip flying back. They skidded in the dust, but remained unharmed. 

"Arrow? Arrow!" Sparkle shouted, shaking his motionless form, panic setting in her features. 

"He's alive, don't worry. Just unconscious," She-Ra consoled her friend after checking Arrow's vitals. 

The sudden sound of someone slow clapping interrupted their conversation. She-Ra jumped in front of Arrow's unconscious form, sword ready, and Sparkle followed suit. 

A figure stalked out of the shadows of the forest, sharp features and even sharper teeth twisting into a nonchalant grin. 

She-Ra could recognize that figure anywhere. She grew up with her, fighting side by side. She considered her a comrade… a best friend. Until… well, until their paths grew distant. Until that fateful day when She-Ra asked her to come join the rebellion at Lightsun, to fight side by side once again against the Hive. And she refused. 

"C'yra," She-Ra growled, fists clenching as if trying to contain the sudden whirlwind of emotions that made her heart flutter against her ribcage. 

C'yra let out a raspy chuckle, her claws scratching against a tree as she walked past it… 

"Hey Adora,"

I jumped a mile high, the laptop almost toppling from my lap. I snapped my head up, my eyes landing on a flash of brown. And glowing amber and blue eyes. 

"Catra?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, y'all, okay. So this originally was going to be one long chapter. BUT. I decided that it would be much better for my love of literary suspense if I broke it into two chapters. Sooo, part 2 coming soon!


	4. Life Imitates Art (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora reconnects with an old friend who has changed in the last few years... In more ways than one. Glimmer and Bow worry.

{Adora's POV}

She looked different. 

That was the first thing that popped into my head as I stared at the woman before me. Catra. 

She seemed taller, for one. Her figure more defined. Her presence seemed to want to fill up the room, instead of trying to get as small and invisible as possible like I was used to. 

She sported a leather jacket and ripped jeans. Much louder and more confident than the hoodies I was used to seeing her in. The way she held herself portrayed all the confidence in the world. 

But her hair was exactly the same; wild and untamed, just like her. Her piercing eyes, like she could read my mind. 

"Thought you blew this dusty town years ago," She mused, looking around the store. Acting as if no time had passed. As if nothing changed at all. 

"What… what are you doing here?" I sputtered, bewildered and unable to think of anything else to say. 

She flashed me a grin. "What? A girl can't say hi to an old friend?"

"Well, it's just that, the last time we spoke…"

Was when I made the decision to leave. I was tired of living under Shadow Weaver's thumb, tired of being a lackey in her "questionable" business practices. I knew she wouldn't just let me leave, so I snuck away in the middle of the night. But that's when Catra confronted me. And, well we had different opinions on the matter. 

"Pshhh," Catra scoffed, waving her hand in dismissal. "Please, Adora. That was three years ago. And besides, you were right,"

"I… was?" I asked, blinking in surprise. In all the years I knew her, I've only ever heard Catra admit she was wrong once. 

"Yeah. You were right to leave. I mean, Weaver is a bitch, that's a given. But also, what she was doing was wrong, and I understand that you didn't want to be apart of it." She lifted her arms up and her face broke into a smile. "That's why I left,"

My heart fluttered. "Really?" I asked, an emotion I couldn't name making a lump form in my throat. 

"Yep," She said, propping her elbows on my counter and leaning forward. "I'm a free cat now. And… well," 

She suddenly looked nervous and scratched the back of her neck. "I was wondering… if you want to of course, if we could be friends again?"

The butterflies exploded in my chest and a grin crept into my features. I circled the counter to face her and grabbed her hands, squeezing. She stiffened, and I quickly let go. Alright, so she's not ready for that yet. 

"Of course we can be friends again, Catra," I said softly. 

She seemed to shake off the sudden aloofness and grinned again. 

"Can we, like, talk or whatever?"

"Yes, of course! Just give me a second," 

I rushed to put the "out for lunch" sign on my door and grab some coffee and pastries, placing them on a table. Catra stood, watching me bustle around, looking awkward for the first time since she stepped into the shop. 

"Come sit down," I encouraged, pulling out a chair for her. 

When we were settled, she dug into the Apple fritters. I guess her appetite is the same too. 

"How did you even find me?" I asked, taking a gulp of my coffee. 

"I'm a trained thug for a multi-million company, I have my ways," She said, winking. 

I shifted in my seat. "So you've been… working for her all these years?"

She put the fritter on her plate and looked at me, suddenly serious. 

"Adora, I know what you must be thinking, but you have to believe me, I'm out of the game now. I hated working for Weaver… hated all the things she made me do-" Her voice cracked, and I could see tears beginning to form in her eyes before she blinked them away furiously. 

I took a chance and reached out to grab her hand, this time she didn't pull away. 

"I understand," I said softly, squeezing her hand, then letting go. "It was difficult for me too,"

Her eyebrows furrowed, but she covered it with a weak smile. 

"Well, um," She said, suddenly fidgety, "I should probably get going, I don't want to keep you closed too long," 

We got up and cleared the dishes away. 

"Here's my number," I said, handing her a business card, "Text me and we can meet up to hang out soon, okay?"

She smiled, "Of course!"

I waved as I watched her speed away on her motorcycle, unable to keep the beaming smile from my face. 

After all these years, it seemed like I was getting my best friend back, and I couldn't be more ecstatic. 

I spent the rest of the day walking on clouds. I hummed as I dusted the furniture and washed dishes. Danced as I shelved new books and rung up customers. 

"Who's the lucky lady?" Glimmer's teasing voice yanked me out of my own thoughts. 

"Uhh, what?" I said, blinking. 

"You obviously have love on your mind," Glimmer scoffed. "You got that look,"

We were sitting in our regular booth at Mystacore, but this time it was just me Glimmer and Bow, who was coming back from the bar, his hands gripping our drinks. 

"Ooooh, who's got love on their mind?" He teased, setting our beers down. 

"Adoooraaaaa," Glimmer sing-songed. 

"Ugh, guys, I do not have 'love on my mind'," I guffawed, taking a swig of my beer. "But, I am really happy,"

"Spill," Glimmer demanded. 

"I reconnected with an old friend today," 

Glimmer almost deflated, disappointed by the underwhelming news. 

"Oh?" Asked Bow, "Who? Do we know them?"

"It's Catra,"

Their mouths seemed to drop open simultaneously. 

"Catra… like the Catra from your childhood stories?" Bow asked incredulously. 

"The one you said hated you?" Glimmer added, a little more dubious. 

"Yes. And, well yes, she did. At least kind of," I paused. "It was a really complicated situation…"

I never told Bow and Glimmer the extent of my crappy childhood with Shadow Weaver. Sure they knew the light stuff, like her twisted mind games and that she liked to pit me and all the other kids in her care against one another. But they didn't know the other stuff. 

Like the intense emotional abuse. The manipulation. Or what I used to do for her. 

So I understood their wariness about Catra. I mean, for all they knew, the reason she stopped speaking to me was because I'd just decided to move out. They didn't know the true meaning that 'moving out' from Shadow Weaver's house meant. 

And, honestly, I don't think I wanted them to know. I didn't want them to see that part of me because I knew that once they did, they'd never see me the same again. 

I shook my head. "Really, guys. It's fine. Catra recently moved out from Shadow Weaver too, and she wants to reconnect. I don't see the harm in that,"

They exchanged glances. 

"We're just worried about you, is all," Bow said, patting my shoulder. 

"Yeah, we're like, your surrogate parents, so we're allowed to worry," Glimmer joked, taking a swig from her beer. "But, really Adora, we're happy for you,"

We clinked bottles as a cheer, and moved on to other subjects. 

When I got home, my phone beeped with a text notification. 

Unknown Number: Hey Adora, it's Catra. Just wanted to say that I'm really glad we're reconnecting, and I'm super excited to hang out soon!! 😊😁😄

I let out a surprised chuckle. That did not sound like Catra, but who knows? Maybe she's developed a perky side over the last three years that only shows up in texts. 

Me: I'm excited too! How about lunch tomorrow at one? My treat! 

Unknown Number: Sounds super!! Can't wait!! See you then!!! 😚😜😆

I full on laughed, and saved her number under "Catra". 

That was the first night I'd gone to bed not totally dreading my dreams, solely on the off chance that Catra would appear in them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just a short chapter. The next one will be much longer I promise. And it may or may not introduce a new character and sone interesting developments 😉


	5. Reconnaissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character enters the scene and shakes a few things up. Catra sets her plan into motion with coffee and small talk, bringing back old feelings of hurt and determination.

{Catra's POV}

"Give it back!" I demanded, reaching for my phone. 

"Trust me! Don't worry, I got this," Scorpia reassured me as she kept tapping away on my phone, holding it above my reach. 

I was about to throw away my dignity and try jumping to grab it, when she handed it back, a proud smile on her face. 

"There!" 

I quickly pulled up the number saved as Adora's and read the texts that Scorpia sent on my behalf. 

"'Sounds super'?" I said in disgust. "And what's up with all these smiley emojis?? I'd never talk like this,"

"Uh, so that she'll let her guard down," She retorted as if it was obvious. "You don't want to be mean and scare her off,"

I rolled my eyes in exasperation. "Whatever, just… where is this supposed tech genius we're meeting,"

"Oh! She, uh, she should be here by now," Scorpia said, looking at her watch. 

We were waiting in an open garage at a deserted body shop, loose screws and miscellaneous car parts scattered all over the ground. The smell of oil and sweat made my head feel light. 

"Who the hell lives in a mechanic shop," I grumbled, crossing my arms, my foot tapping at a rapid pace. 

"Well she is a mechanic," Scorpia mused, scratching the back of her neck. 

I rolled my eyes, ready to just leave when a crash sounded from up the winding staircase. I jumped and peered at the stumbling figure that waddled down the stairs, her arms overflowing with papers and tiny screws and what looked to be little robot arms. 

"Oh good! You're here," The girl said in a nasally but pleasant voice. She shoved all the stuff into my hands, then rushing off to another table filled with junk and picked out some tools.

"Um, excuse you?" I said, sarcasm dripping from my words. 

"Oh, sorry, um… can you please hold all that stuff I just handed you that you're already holding? Thanks!" She said, pausing just long enough to glance at me struggling to contain all the junk.

I scoffed and handed it all to Scorpia, who immediately dropped a good portion. "I'm assuming you're Entraptna?" I snarked.

"Why, yes I am! And you are…?"

"We had a meeting with you an hour ago about starting a contract with Weaver Contracting Company?" I said flatly.

"Oh! Right, yes… and that is..?"

I let out an exasperated sigh. "The company owned by a Miss Shadow Weaver that had been contacting you for the last few weeks with interest in investing in your technology??"

Her face lit up with realization and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. This couldn't be the same tech genius named Entraptna who owned a mechanic shop on Dryl Dr. Obviously this was her dumber, air-headed doppelganger. But I kept that all to myself.

"Right!" She exclaimed then shook my hand. "Okay!"

"Um, 'okay' what?" I said, retracting my hand with force.

"Okay I'll work with your company," She said simply, turning back to her cluttered table. 

"Just like that?" Scorpia questioned, finally placing all the junk on a nearby desk.

"Well, yes. Your company is offering me an immense budget and loads of new tech I'd never get my hands on by myself! I can barely contain my excitement!" She raised her hands above her head, laughing almost manically, and spun in her chair. 

"Don't you even want to know what you'll be making for us?" I asked, unable to keep the exasperation from my voice. 

"Oh, yes, I suppose I do,"

I rolled my eyes for the thousandth time since I'd met this woman and crossed my arms. 

"We need surveillance equipment. Bugs, trackers, all of it. If you can make it, we want it. Can you handle that,"

"Yes! I believe I can," Entraptna said, barely listening to a word I said. "What do you need all this stuff for anyways?"

I slammed my hand on her work table, making all her tools jump as she just sat there unfazed. 

"That's none of your business. You are just the mechanic," I said in a low voice, leaning in. 

She blinked up at me. "Fine, tell me don't tell me. As long as I still get everything in our agreement, I'm fine with not knowing. For now," The last part set me on edge, but I decided to let it go. 

"Well," I stated, cleared my throat to gain my composure, "So have you signed all the necessary paperwork?" 

"All over there!" She called, pointing over at the only neat of the numerous desks and tables in the room. On it was a stack of papers I recognized az the contracts and rifled through them, making sure they were all signed and initialled. 

"Well, um, Weaver Contracting looks forward to you, Miss Entraptna," I said over the noise of her metal saw.

She flashed me a thumbs up over her shoulder, and I took that as our signal to leave. 

"What a weird girl," I scoffed as we walked out. 

"I kind of like her," Scorpia chirped. "I can already tell that she'll fit in perfectly with the team," 

I tensed at the word team, but for once I didnt correct her. 

"Yeah, well we'll see," I grumbled, swinging my leg over my motorcycle and grabbing my helmet

"So… what's the plan for tomorrow?" Scorpio asked, leaning against her own truck. 

"I'm going to have lunch, earn her trust, and eventually destroy her. It's not that hard."

"Right, yeah, sounds good," She said, nodding her head. "But where does the surveillance stuff come into play? And me? And the rest of the team, of course,"

"You all will be staking out and bugging her store, obviously. The first rule of a covert takedown is to gather as much information as you possibly can, then gather more. I'll go over the details tomorrow at the brief."

"Oh, um, well okay. I'll be looking forward to it. See you at work tomorrow!" Scorpia called happily over the roar of my motor, waving. I nodded to acknowledge it, and kicked off. 

My hair whipped around like it was possessed as I raced down the street, but I was concentrating on only one thing. 

\- - -

The next morning, my team was squashed together on my old couch in my apartment. Except for Scorpia, who perched on the armrest. 

"Catra, why the hell are we meeting here instead of in the office?!" Lonnie questioned irritability. 

"Yeah, this isn't the… best place for a professional meeting, I'd say," Kyle added meekly. 

I ignored both of them, instead handing little earpieces down the line. 

"Put these in," I ordered. They did, wincing at the short feedback. "These are to keep in contact at all times. Now, you all know your positions and duties, right?"

They all nodded, looking bored. I knew this was the thousandth time I'd gone over this plan in just two days and they were all sick of it, but I needed this to run smoothly. Phase one was the bridge to the whole rest of the plan. 

I laid out a blueprint of Adora's bookstore on the stained coffee table. "Lonnie and Kyle will be staking out the building behind this tree line here," I pointed just beyond the back entrance of the bookstore. "Wait approximately fifteen minutes after Adora leaves to move from here to the door. Lonnie will pick the lock, then you two will get to work bugging the place and looking for any information that could be useful."

"What kind of information?" Kyle asked in a shaky voice. 

"Financial statements, bank records, land deeds, get me her diary for all I care. Just something we can use to get the property,"

"Scorpia will be parked a block away, monitoring the police scanners, security system and Adora's location. She will also be your getaway in case something goes wrong. Don't let anything go wrong,"

"And you'll just be, what? Enjoying a nice lunch while we bust our asses?" Lonnie snarked, crossing her arms. 

I grinned. "I'll be working the hardest. Keeping Adora distracted and getting information about her schedule, daily life, strengths, and most importantly, weaknesses,"  
\- - -

I pulled up to the cafe, shutting down the motor of my bike and whipping off my helmet, cursing under my breath. I was late. Not exactly a great way to start a reconnaissance mission. 

I headed inside, the feathery scent of coffee and baked goods surrounding me. My eyes scanned the room until they landed on ashy blonde hair up in her classic ponytail. 

I took a deep breath and plastered a smile on my face, sauntering over to where Adora sat, her hands wrapped around a small coffee. 

"Hey," I said, sitting across from her. "Sorry I'm late, traffic was crazy," She grinned at me, her eyes crinkling at the corners. 

"Catra! Glad you made it. Do you want to order anything?"

I shrugged, "Yeah sure,"

She stood with me to head to the short line at the counter. The barista was a teenaged girl who looked bored as all hell, with one earbud in and gum popping between her teeth. 

"Can I just get a bacon egg sandwich and a blueberry muffin with the largest coffee you have?" 

She nodded, typing in my order with the least enthusiasm ever. 

After I got my food we sat back down. 

"So what have you been up to lately?" I asked, my mouth full of bacon. 

"Well, I've been pretty busy with the store, but other than that…" She continued on while I began to zone out. 

Adora still looked exactly the same from when I last saw her. She was still sporting the same hairstyle, the same clothes. 

It was like she paused when she left, staying completely stagnant and unbothered even as she turned my entire life upside down. The thought made me bristle. 

Calm down, I thought to myself. 

"... What about you?" Her words pierced my thoughts. 

"Oh, um, well I guess I got my own place now? That's about it, I really haven't been doing much," I chuckled nervously, caught off guard. 

"What do you do for work now? Are you planning on going to school?" She asked, leaning her chin against her fist. 

I shifted uncomfortably, growing hot under my collar. I don't like talking about myself. But I swallowed it down and let an easy smile spread across my face. 

"You know that school's not my thing. And I, uh, I haven't found any work yet,"

She laughed. "Yeah, I definitely remember how much trouble you got into in high school," But then her face shifted to worry. "Are you okay financially? I have some money saved up that I could…"

"No!" I said almost forcefully. The thought of taking charity from Adora of all people made my skin crawl. "Um, no thanks. I have some money of my own saved up. I always knew it'd come to this, so I've been prepared for a while."

She still looked worried, but she dropped it. 

After we finished our food, I was prepared to leave, but Adora surprised me. 

"Hey, do you want to come back to the shop? I never really got the chance to show you around,"

Panic clawed up my throat for a split second, but I took a deep breath. 

Don't worry, they're not still there. They're long gone, I reassured myself. 

"Umm, sure, sounds great," I mumbled. 

Her grin widened. "Race ya there,"

I forced out a laugh as she rushed to her truck. I would most definitely beat her. Maybe I shouldn't show off. But then again… 

Next thing I knew, I was speeding down a dirt road on my bike, neck and neck with Adora. I glanced over my shoulder to peer at her leaned over the wheel, concentrating on the road ahead. She saw me looking and flashed me a devilish grin. I started grinning too, before I could stop myself. 

This was so reminiscent of our time at Weaver's as kids. We'd have silly little competitions, racing to see who could do the most pushups, or sneak the most snacks. 

The fond memories only served to turn my smile into a snarl, though, and I was suddenly glad I was wearing a helmet so Adora couldn't see the hatred that was surely a fire in my eyes. 

I pursed my lips with resolve and stepped on the gas, determined to leave her in the dust. 

I pulled into the small parking lot of Adora's bookstore just seconds before she did. I knew it was a small and nonsensical victory, but it was mine all the same and I couldn't have been happier. 

I leaned against my bike as she hopped out of the truck, unable to keep the shit eating grin from my face. 

"I thought you'd learned by now not to challenge me," I called. 

"You cheated!" She said, but with a smile. 

"It's not my fault I'm just better than you," I shrugged. 

She guffawed, punching me lightly on the shoulder. "Asshole,"

"Says you," I laughed, following her back to the store. 

Once we entered, all the joviality left my mood, though, and I was suddenly on high alert. Checking every corner and crevice for any sign of anything suspicious. 

Adora's pretty dumb so I didn't really expect her to actually notice anything, but it was still better to be safe than sorry. 

"Do you want a tour?" She asked, oblivious to my sudden change in mood. 

"Yeah, sure," 

She started showing me around. The store wasn't very big, about 4,000 square feet. It was all one giant room, minus the kitchen and loft, that circled around. The numerous shelves of books were in the back area, with various chairs and bean bags to lounge in, along with a few tables in the front for people to sit and eat at. The atmosphere was like a home library; warm, a little chaotic, but welcoming at the same time. 

She started leading me upstairs. "And this is the loft," She said, stomping up the narrow staircase as I followed cautiously behind. "I basically live up here, its small, but efficient."

The area was definitely small, about 1,000 square feet. The main area seemed to be the living room that connected to the small kitchen. There was a vintage Floral couch against the wall to my right side, facing a T.V. and sound system. 

"Here's the guest bedroom," She said pointing the door right beside us by the stairs. "And over there is my room and across from that is the main bathroom," She continued, motioning across the area. 

It was definitely bigger than my apartment, and much cleaner too. Everything had its place and nothing seemed out of order. 

"Huh," Adora murmured, catching my attention. She was standing in front of her T.V., staring at it with her head cocked to one side. 

"What's up?" I asked, coming to stand beside her. 

"Oh it's nothing," She said, waving her hand in dismissal. "I could have sworn I put my remote right here," She placed her hand of the small table supporting the speakers. "But I probably accidentally kicked it under the couch or something. Happens all the time."

I bristled, thoughts racing. Did my team touch it? Did they put it somewhere that would make her suspicious? Worry clouded my thoughts, my brain working in overdrive as much as I tried to stop it. 

But I forced out a laugh. "Yeah, I do that all the time,"

"So do you want to watch a movie or something?" She asked, forgetting about the remote. 

It would be useful to stay here longer and get more familiar with the store. Plus, I could engage her in some kind of conversation and finally get some useful information out of this weird lunch date. 

But, my team and I had to go over what they collected in order to plan our next step, and time was of the essence. 

"Sorry," I said with as much remorse and regret as I could muster. "I wish I could but I have… a job interview tomorrow that I really should plan for," 

"That's okay," She said, cheery as ever. "I'll walk you out,"

We stomped back down the stairs and headed back out into the cool fall evening. I stood facing her, clenching my helmet between my hands and shifting from one foot to another. 

"Well, um, see ya later," Was the best I could muster, beginning to turn away. But, without warning, Adora lunged forward. I began to raise my fists up, ready for an attack, but one never came. 

Her arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace, as my own stayed frozen at my sides. 

"I'm just… I'm really glad to see you again, Catra," She mumbled in my ear, her face buried in my unruly hair. 

My breath hitched in my throat and I pulled away, maybe a little too suddenly. 

"I, uh… right back at 'cha" I awkwardly mumbled, giving her a half smile and wave as I walked to my bike. 

I felt relief as I pulled on my helmet, the dark visor covering up emotions that played across my face even as I struggled to dampen them. 

But by the time I kicked off and raced out of the bookstores parking lot, the emotions hardened to one thing. 

Determination. 

Determination to finish my mission stronger than ever. Determination to show Weaver that I'm not weak, that I can finish this mission stronger than ever. And most importantly, determination to prove to Adora once and for all that I'm not helpless, I'm not some poor little pet to take under her wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyyy so I know I'm not the most CONSISTENT of writers, but I promise that I'm trying 😅 I'm very passionate about this story, and I'm really excited to show y'all how these characters progress and become a life of their own!!


End file.
